قَدَّ
rabic Etymology 1 From the root ق د د‎ (q-d-d). Cognate to Hebrew קָדַד‎ (qāḏaḏ), Aramaic קָדַד‎ (qāḏaḏ, “to cut out”), Classical Syriac ܩܰܕ‎ (qadd, “to tear or cut away”), Ge'ez ቀደ (ḳäddä, “to cut open, to tear apart”), Mehri ḳdd‎ (“to shave off, to cut off, to scalp”). Pronunciation IPA(key): /qad.da/ Audio MENU0:00 Verb قَدَّ • (qadda) I, non-past يَقُدُّ‎‎ (yaquddu) to cut into strips to cut off, to chop off to cut out Conjugation Conjugation of قَدَّ (form-I geminate, verbal noun قَدّ) Etymology 2 Pronunciation IPA(key): /qadd/ Noun قَدّ • (qadd) m (plural قِدَاد‎ (qidād) or قُدُود‎ (qudūd) or أَقُدّ‎ (ʾaqudd) or أَقِدَّة‎ (ʾaqidda)) verbal noun of قَدَّ (qadda) (form I) cutting, cutting off size, stature, figure length definite measure or quantity equal of a person or thing lambskin strip, shred split caesura Declension Declension of noun قَدّ (qadd) References Steingass, Francis Joseph (1884), “قد”, in The Student's Arabic–English Dictionary, London: W.H. Allen Wehr, Hans (1979), “قد”, in J. Milton Cowan, editor, A Dictionary of Modern Written Arabic, 4th edition, Ithaca, NY: Spoken Language Services, →ISBN Etymology 3 From the root ق د د‎ (q-d-d) in the sense of being a thing separated or cut apart, a thing distinct with its own measure and shape, a defined piece; extended semantically to a secure definite thing, a certainty, hence the past tense implying a thing has already been set or definitive. The non-past tense stems from the idea of something intended, likely expected, planned to be, measured to occur, or cut out to happen. Pronunciation IPA(key): /qad/ Particle قَدْ • (qad) (preceding a verb in the past tense) Imparts a present perfect or pluperfect sense, emphasizing that the action has been completed. ‏قَدْ وَصَلَ‎ ― qad waṣala ― he has already arrived, he has definitely arrived; he had arrived (preceding a verb in the non-past tense) Expresses a possibility, like English may. ‏قَدْ يَكُونُ كَذٰلِكَ‎ ― qad yakūnu kaḏālika ― it may be so References Wehr, Hans (1979), “قد”, in J. Milton Cowan, editor, A Dictionary of Modern Written Arabic, 4th edition, Ithaca, NY: Spoken Language Services, →ISBN Etymology 4 Arabic Wikipedia has an article on: قد‎ Borrowed from English cod, as the range of the fish does not overlap with typical Arabic-speaking areas; compare קוד‎ (kod, “cod”). Compare also its other names مُورَة‎ (mūra, “cod”) borrowed from morue, and غادُس‎ (ḡādus, “cod”) borrowed from gadus (“generic term for fish; cod”). Pronunciation IPA(key): /qudd/ Noun قُدّ • (qudd) m cod (the fish) Declension Declension of noun قُدّ (qudd) Etymology 5 Pronunciation IPA(key): /qud/ Verb قُدْ • (qud) (form I) second-person masculine singular active imperative of قَادَ‎ (qāda) References “qdd”, in The Comprehensive Aramaic Lexicon Project, Cincinnati: Hebrew Union College, 1986– Freytag, Georg (1835), “قد”, in Lexicon arabico-latinum praesertim ex Djeuharii Firuzabadiique et aliorum Arabum operibus adhibitis Golii quoque et aliorum libris confectum (in Latin), volume 3, Halle: C. A. Schwetschke, page 404 Kazimirski, Albin de Biberstein (1860), “قد”, in Dictionnaire arabe-français contenant toutes les racines de la langue arabe, leurs dérivés, tant dans l’idiome vulgaire que dans l’idiome littéral, ainsi que les dialectes d’Alger et de Maroc (in French), volume 2, Paris: Maisonneuve et Cie, page 682 Wehr, Hans; Kropfitsch, Lorenz (2011), “قد”, in Arabisches Wörterbuch für die Schriftsprache der Gegenwart (in German), 5th edition, Wiesbaden: Otto Harrassowitz, →ISBN, page 1003 Persian Etymology From Arabic قَدّ‎ (qadd). Noun قد • (qad) height, size, stature Synonyms (archaic) بشن‎ (bašn) Related terms قد بلند‎ (qad-e boland) قد کوتاه‎ (qad-e kutâh) Categories: Arabic terms belonging to the root ق د دArabic terms with IPA pronunciationArabic terms with audio linksArabic lemmasArabic verbsArabic form-I verbsArabic geminate verbs by conjugationArabic geminate form-I verbsArabic geminate verbsArabic verbs with full passiveArabic transitive verbsArabic nounsArabic verbal nounsArabic nouns with basic triptote singularArabic nouns with broken pluralArabic nouns with basic triptote broken pluralArabic nouns with triptote broken plural in -aArabic particlesArabic terms with usage examplesArabic terms borrowed from EnglishArabic terms derived from EnglishArabic non-lemma formsArabic verb formsPersian terms derived from ArabicPersian lemmasPersian nounsPersian terms with archaic senses Arabic Etymology 1 From the root . Cognate to , , , , . Pronunciation * * Verb # to cut into strips # to cut off, to chop off # to cut out Conjugation Etymology 2 Pronunciation * Noun # # cutting, cutting off # size, stature, figure # length # definite measure or quantity # equal of a person or thing # lambskin # strip, shred # split # caesura Declension References * * Etymology 3 From the root in the sense of being a thing separated or cut apart, a thing distinct with its own measure and shape, a defined piece; extended semantically to a secure definite thing, a certainty, hence the past tense implying a thing has already been set or definitive. The non-past tense stems from the idea of something intended, likely expected, planned to be, measured to occur, or cut out to happen. Pronunciation * Particle # #: # .}} #: References * Etymology 4 Borrowed from , as the range of the fish does not overlap with typical Arabic-speaking areas; compare . Compare also its other names borrowed from , and borrowed from . Pronunciation * Noun # cod Declension Etymology 5 Pronunciation * Verb # References * * * * ---- Persian Etymology From . Noun # height, size, stature Synonyms * Related terms * *